Christmas for daybreakers
by rashell-jordan
Summary: when one gose down what happens to the rest. L.J Smith's characters.
1. WHAT HAPPENED

Rashel was getting forced to decorate Thierry's mansion for Christmas. Poppy was making everybody decorate because all the guys were missions for the night. She was actually going to read and stay in bed tonight, but of course Poppy stopped her.

"Poppy why do I have to do this? Its just Christmas. We are not fucking meeting a goddess now are we."

"well we are doing this for Thierry's party." Poppy said.

She didn't argue anymore. Right then and there Rashel fainted. All she could hear was screaming and yelling," OMG HELP!"

* * *

Quinn was at a store looking for a gift for Rashel. He loved her like crazy. He was looking for a ring also. He was going to purpose to her.

Of course Ash had to come to make fun of Quinn. And of course he did.

Then Quinn got a call right after he found and bought the ring.

" Quinn Rashel fainted hurry home now!", the voice said (or yelled).

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"JUST COME HOME!"

"OKAY" he said. Then hung up and got in his mustang leavening Ash.

When he got there the EMS was there caring Rashel out. He ran to her and went to the hospital with her.


	2. WHAT IN THE HELL

Where am I? Why is it dark? Where is that voice coming from?

"RASHEL wake up!" the voice kept calling.

I could not wake up. I was trapped. Is that a light? Walk to it.

Then I woke up confused. Everybody crying and talking as if someone had died. Then I saw Quinn crying right beside me.

"What is going on?" I asked and everybody stared at me like I was dead you know.

"RASHEL YOUR ALIVE!" Poppy said then ran and hugged me. I could not breath for a minute.

Then I was scared. No one said a word to me. Not even Quinn.

"hello" came a voice I did not know at all. "Will everybody leave but Quinn?"

"Quinn what in fucking hell is going on?" I said madly.

"Rashel I'm so, so, so sorry. I really feel bad about this."

"John Quinn what is going on?"

"You are pregnant and you and the baby are in danger."

"I'M WHAT! This cant be. I cant be pregnant. HOW?"

Then she went into cardiac arrest from so much shock.

authors note: I know she cant have kids get over it. Use some imagination peeps. Review and tell if I should go on. ???????????????????


	3. i will save her

Quinn's point of view

I'm now scared. She just about died. What should I do now? Why her? Why now?

"Sir Hello are you ok?" Doc. Said.

"What? Yeah how is she?"

"She is fine but they are still in very much danger. There is a surgery she can have that the baby can live through, but she has 50/50 chance of living. We need you to make the decision for her."

"I do not know. Really we are not related and I have no authority over her. You have to ask her."

"Well can you talk to her?"

"Yes. I guess."

Then I walked in her room and watched her sleep and was thinking. I don't want her dead but I cant tell her what to do. She has big chance of dying.

She is my best friend. My lover. My soulmate. She is the Cat.

I CAN NOT LOSE HER. SOME WAY I WILL SAVE HER.

Author's note I need reviews. And I was tired when I wrote this don't blame me. Please.


	4. twins Rose and Jake

Rashel wake up." Quinn said.

"What do you want?" Rashel moaned.

She was laying in bed in the hospital for about week now. She was now 3 months. And she was so sore from head to toe.

"they can do a surgery that is dangerous for but you and the baby have a chance of living through it. Not much of a chance but its up to you."

"I'll do it only if you want me to John. So do you want me to?"

"I only want you alive. I just cant live without you. So you should pick or we ask Thierry and Thea for some help. But its your choice."

"I will just have the stupid surgery. You can doc. I'm having it. One thing, will you stay with me till I have to go in?"

"Rashel I wouldn't think about leaving you when you need me the most. I promise."

* * *

5 months later

Rashel is about to come of surgery. Quinn kept on thinking.

Then doc. Came out and said she is fine and the baby is fine. And he can see them in a few minutes he would send a nurse to come get him.

She was no longer pregnant with Rose and Jake. (She had twins)


End file.
